1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake fluid pressure control apparatus and, more particularly, to a support plate for mounting a brake fluid pressure control apparatus used in an antilock brake control system or traction control system to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional brake fluid pressure control apparatus as shown in FIG. 7, the control apparatus is secured to the vehicle body-side bracket 3 by a mounting bolt 2 fitting into a threaded hole 1a provided in the housing (not shown) holding the solenoid valve or other pressure control elements, or the support member 1 bearing the reactive force of the fluid pressure received by the fluid pressure control elements.
The mounting bolt 2 comprises a regular sequence of male threads 2a, flange 2b, and shank 2c, and the male threads 2a thread into the threaded hole 1a. A mounting case 5 is fit around the shank 2c with a vibration absorbing rubber bushing 4 inside the mounting case 5 and surrounding the shank 2c. The male threaded member 5a of the mounting case 5 is inserted through the hole 3a in the body-side bracket 3, a nut 6 is screwed onto the male threaded member 5a, and the complete brake fluid pressure control apparatus is thus secured to the body.
With this type of brake fluid pressure control apparatus, however, it is obviously necessary to drill a hole in the housing or support member 1 and tap this hole to form the threaded hole 1a if the brake fluid pressure control apparatus is to be thus secured to the body, and this drilling-tapping process takes time.
In addition, this conventional assembly of the brake fluid pressure control apparatus to the body requires a mounting bolt 2, rubber bushing 4, mounting case 5, and nut 6. This large number of parts both increases the difficulty of the assembly task, and increases costs.
In addition, the rubber bushing 4 is needed to absorb the vibrations generated in the control apparatus during the initialization check executed when the engine is started and prevent propagation of the vibrations to the body. This has made it difficult to eliminate the rubber bushing 4 and mounting case 5, and thus simplify the assembly, by reducing the total number of parts.